1. Field
Example embodiments relate to triboelectric devices, and/or to triboelectric devices using a charging phenomenon due to friction between a charging member and a charging layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of representing images by using materials charged by an electric field and moved in a fluid medium have been proposed using a liquid crystal display (LCD) using a liquid crystal, a plasma display panel (PDP) using the principle of emitting light when converting gas to a plasma state, and an organic light emitting diode display (OLED) providing a display device by using a self-luminescent organic material. In particular, a method of using charged particles is referred to as an electrophoresis method, in which the charged particles move to a positive electrode or a negative electrode.
According to the electrophoresis method, an image is shown by displaying black letters on a white background. Although display devices providing a moving image in full color by using the above methods are not commercialized, the application possibility thereof as a display panel for electronic dictionaries or e-books has been receiving much attention.